Forgotten Birthday
by King of Procrastination
Summary: The door shut behind him as soon as he was fully in, and the lights flashed on, blinding the ginger momentarily. His ears rang as a loud "Surprise!" was yelled at him, the word echoing somewhat in the open space. (Birthday One-Shot. Minor KageHina hinting)


**Title: **_"Forgotten Birthday"_

**Summary: **_The door shut behind him as soon as he was fully in, and the lights flashed on, blinding the ginger momentarily. His ears rang as a loud "Surprise!" was yelled at him, the word echoing somewhat in the open space._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of the dorks-for-characters. I don't own Hinata's day of birth, either._

**Beta'd By: **_Sky Veneziano_

* * *

Honestly, Hinata had forgotten what day it was. It had quietly slipped by him, completely unnoticed until it was practically shoved into his face. Though, it was in the best of ways that he was reminded of the date.

The ginger half skipped-half jogged to the gym for morning practice, a smile on his face, though his honey-brown eyes darted from side to side and occasionally behind and above him. It was strange to not see Kageyama somewhere in the distance, rushing up to get a surprise win.

It was always Hinata to get on school grounds first, but the setter seemed to catch up as soon as he got three yards away from the bike racks. He would never admit it, but the short middle blocker found it exhilarating when the raven-haired teen would suddenly appear. It was a challenge of speed, and Hinata knew that he had a fifty-fifty chance of winning the contest.

Yet today, Kageyama was nowhere in sight, and in the back of his mind that unsettled the ginger. Silently, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't count this as a win.

_As long as he has a good reason, _Hinata added, stopping in front of the second-gym door. His eyebrows squinted together in confusion when he heard nothing. It was a rare occurrence for him to arrive before the rest of the team. Usually, Sugawara or Daichi were the first ones, and occasionally Asahi or Ennoshita.

"First one, first one, woo~" he sang out quietly, turning the handle hesitantly. Surprisingly it turned and the door opened, but still no sound could be heard. "That's strange," Hinata whispered, stepping into the dark gymnasium. "Did someone forget to lock the gy-"

The door shut behind him as soon as he was fully in, and the lights flashed on, blinding the ginger momentarily. His ears rang as a loud "Surprise!" was yelled at him, the word echoing somewhat in the open space.

Hinata blinked his eyes open, looking in shock at the team. It took him a moment to process what was happening, to take in the sight of his teammates and friends huddled together and smiling brightly at him, some wearing ridiculous party hats.

"What?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, wondering exactly _why, _or _what _was happening exactly. "Why are you all yelling surprise? What's going on? Is there someone else-" he looked behind him, checking to see if they meant to surprise someone else.

"It's your birthday, dumbass Hinata," Kageyama huffed, his cheeks a light shade of pink. He had been the one to shut the door, which he was now leaning back on, looking as though he wanted to run and hide from embarrassment. But why was he embarrassed? Hinata's mind could not compute what was going on with his teammates.

"Wait, what?" his voice was loud and stupidly surprised as he looked from Kageyama to the rest of the team. From the bundle of his friends, a loud, stifled laugh broke the silence.

Tsukishima had to cover his mouth from out right laughing at how idiotic the short middle blocker could be. Yamaguchi was next to him, doubled over and his shoulders bouncing as he laughed in silence.

"Did you…Forget your own birthday, Hinata?" Suga asked out quietly, his voice a tone of disbelief and hope that the short ginger wasn't _that _dumb to even forget his own birthday.

He hadn't been embarrassed before, but as soon as he saw the desperate gleam of hope in the third-year setter's eyes, his face turned a bright shade of red and he felt as though he would explode. Apparently, the look on his face was _hilarious, _because Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both cracked up, and even Tanaka and Nishinoya began to join them.

"You really are a dumbass, dumbass Hinata," Kageyama sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"SHUT-UP, BAKAGEYAMA!" Hinata yelled, his face heating up further. The snort from a certain blond middle blocker made him turn in quickly, his face now on fire as he shouted, "YOU TOO, TSUKISHIMA, YAMAGUCHI!"

"I knew you were an idiot," the glasses-wearing first year coughed out, pretending to wipe of tear from his eye, "But really, s_horty. _To forget _your own birthday_." Yamaguchi snorted next to him, both hands covering his mouth to try and stop his laughter and real tears gathering in his eyes.

"You really are one-track-minded, aren't you, Shouyou?" Nishinoya called out, ignoring Tanaka's arm on top of his head. The bald Wing Spiker hid his face, but the bouncing of his shoulders gave away that he was laughing as well.

"Well," Daichi muttered next to Suga, both of them smiling, but their eyes looking as though they had lost all hope in him.

"Stop insulting me!" Hinata whined out, sitting on the ground with a loud _'thump_', "You're all ruining the suuurrrrpppprrriiiisssseee!"

A hand on his head made the short middle blocker look up, somewhat annoyed at that fact. Surprisingly, his honey-brown eyes met royal blue. "Happy birthday," Kageyama managed to get out, though the look on his face was…strained, to say the least. Despite the look of horror the setter was sporting, the words he had uttered sent Hinata's mind on a trip to oblivion.

Kageyama, the king of the court, his fated rival, had wished him a happy birthday. It was a surprise, to say the least.

"Oi," the setter hissed out after moments and moments of painful silence.

"Don't go dying after that!"

"Hinata isn't breathing!"

"DUMBASS, DON'T DIE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY."

"Tsukishima, _stop laughing."_

"Can we focus on the fact that Hinata _isn't breathing_?"

* * *

**AN: **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA (I love you)._

_This is the essence of crap, literally._

_I am so sorry my precious sunshine dork-baby, I tried to write you something for your birthday, but…it turned…into….garbage….I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW BAD THIS IS. (It's "Trick-or-Treat, or Torture?" all over again….)_

_Yeah, anyways….yeah. Reviews are appreciated. Please say happy birthday to the birthday boy!~_


End file.
